The present invention relates to dividing a silicon wafer into chips, and more specifically, to structures and methods that divide a silicon wafer into chips by using openings (through silicon vias) along borders of the chip.
Integrated circuit structures are sometimes manufactured in mass on silicon wafers to achieve manufacturing efficiencies. Once the integrated circuit structures are complete, the wafers are divided into segments that are commonly referred to as chips.
There are many different methods used to separate the wafers into such chips. For example, the wafers can be cut (using a diamond saw, etc.) or the wafers can be etched and cracked. However, such methods can damage the chips, decreasing the yield.